El incidente Antares
by Gilrasir
Summary: Lo que comenzó como una simple operación de contrabando casi terminó en una guerra interestelar con otra raza alienígena. Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "El Futuro es Ahora" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mío.

**Aclaración:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "El futuro es ahora" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Bueno, ¡encendamos esos núcleos motrices y vámonos al hiperespacio!

* * *

—¿Estás seguro que podemos hacerlo?

—¿Por qué no? —dijo el contrabandista, teniendo a buen recaudo una caja metálica con sello biométrico—. No es ilegal la venta de mascotas de otro planeta. Y esta especie tiene mucho valor en el mercado.

—No sé —dijo el compañero del contrabandista—. Algo acerca de esa… cosa me da mala espina. Creo que deberíamos devolverlo a su lugar de origen…

—No voy a gastar cien mil créditos en un viaje de quinientos años luz sólo para devolver a esta criatura —gruñó el contrabandista, tomando la caja con ambas manos y acercándose a un oficial de aduana. Las aduanas estaban ubicadas a ochocientos kilómetros de la superficie terrestre, en órbitas geoestacionarias para que las lanzaderas de transporte pudieran llegar a sus respectivos destinos sin tener que modificar demasiado la trayectoria por causa de la rotación del planeta y el efecto Coriolis.

—Deje la caja sobre la plataforma —ordenó el oficial de aduana, un tipo alto, adusto y de barba espesa que estaba ataviado con lo que parecía un mono azul marino muy apretado y con placas plateadas que decían una variedad de rangos y cosas.

—Como guste —repuso el contrabandista con falsa amabilidad e hizo lo que se le había ordenado. Una vez que la caja cúbica fue depositada sobre una plataforma metálica, un panel holográfico mostró las dimensiones y el peso de la caja a medida que un escáner adaptable se contraía para amoldarse a las dimensiones de la caja. El dispositivo efectuó tres barridos y el panel holográfico tomó un tinte verdoso.

—Puede proceder. Gracias por su tiempo —dijo el oficial con la misma emoción que podría tener un robot—. A la derecha están los puestos de espera para las lanzaderas. La más próxima sale en diez minutos y no hay muchos esperando. Que tenga un buen viaje.

El contrabandista mostró su sonrisa más melosa y, con una seña, indicó a su cómplice para que lo siguiera al puerto de embarque 33-D. Luces flotantes daban luz al asunto, el cual era inquietantemente oscuro debido a los materiales de los cuales estaba hecha la estación espacial de aduana y anuncios publicitarios se mostraban en grandes paneles holográficos, promocionando productos, bebidas, nuevas armas y nuevos clubes nocturnos de realidad virtual.

—¿Ves? Titubeas mucho muchacho —dijo el contrabandista, volviendo a su tono áspero como papel de lija—. Nos ahorramos cien mil créditos y seguramente podremos vender esta criatura por el doble de eso. Ahora vamos, que las lanzaderas no van a esperar por nosotros.

* * *

Una familia compuesta por tres personas, un hombre de cabello revuelto y lentes redondos, una atractiva mujer pelirroja y un niño casi igual a su padre, caminaban por una vereda electromagnética hacia su casa flotante. El suelo estaba tan plagado de gente y construcciones que desde hacer un siglo que se estaban construyendo poblaciones y ciudades en el aire. Como consecuencia de eso, la frase "construir castillos en el aire" ya no hacía alusión a realizar cosas imposibles. Sin embargo, esto hizo que los casos de acrofobia se multiplicaran por diez y había panfletos holográficos en todas partes que decían "se necesitan psicólogos".

—¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta! —chillaba el niño de nueve años, mirando con ojos embelesados la criatura que dormitaba dentro de su jaula—. ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Le pondré "Señor Pike"!

—Como que le viene —opinó Harry, observando a la nueva mascota de la familia. En ese momento lucía como un perro que tuviera piel de foca, con el mismo color y la misma textura, pero no tenía hocico y la parte posterior de su cabeza era alargada y terminaba en una punta redondeada. Sus ojos eran alargados y podían abrirse de tal forma que quedaran completamente redondos. No parecía tener boca. Sólo ojos.

—Me gusta cómo te mira Harry —dijo Ginny, sofocando una risita mientras pasaba un dedo por un lector. Segundos más tarde, el campo electromagnético que protegía a la casa se desvaneció. Aquello no habría sido posible de realizar por medios mágicos y muggles por separado. Pero desde que un atrevido Ministro de la Magia decidió darle un puntapié al Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos, la raza humana en su conjunto avanzó a pasos de gigante en lo concerniente a la tecnología. Ahora ya no existía ni la magia ni la tecnología: ahora existía la tecnomagia.

—¿Te parece si lo dejamos libre para que juegue con Albus? —dijo Harry, dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la casa—. Ah, y Ginny, recuerda mantener al Señor Pike alejado de James. A él no le gustan los animales.

Ginny le guiñó un ojo por respuesta.

Harry colgó su túnica repelente de suciedad y tomó asiento frente a la placa ligeramente curvada de vidrio que era el televisor. El dueño de casa miró a la pantalla y ésta cobró vida de inmediato. Pasaba canales de forma automática, obedeciendo los pensamientos de quien hubiese encendido el aparato, hasta que la dejó en el canal de noticias.

Otro niño, mayor que Albus, correteaba en medio de la amplia sala de estar, tratando de atrapar a un aerodeslizador de juguete que tenía voluntad propia. Era lo más parecido a una mascota que podía tener James, el mayor de los tres —Lily estaba en el jardín infantil en ese momento—, un niño que le gustaba bromear con su hermano menor, y aquello muchas veces lo metía en problemas con sus padres.

—¡James! ¿Puedes jugar con esa cosa en el patio?

—¡Papá! Albus está allí, con esa… bestia.

—No es una bestia. Es el nuevo integrante de la familia, así que ten más respeto… y anda a jugar con eso en otro sitio.

James murmuró algo incomprensible antes de desaparecer por una de las tantas puertas. Harry volvió a dirigir su atención al televisor, el cual mostraba una entrevista con el actual Ministro Conjunto Unificado, el representante a nivel mundial de ambos mundos, el mágico y el muggle, frente a la Unión Galáctica de Razas, un conglomerado de ciento cincuenta especies cuya función era mantener la paz en la galaxia. Sin embargo, una noticia de última hora interrumpió el anterior reportaje, algo relacionado con un inmigrante ilegal.

Justo en ese momento, varios agentes vestidos con armaduras de grafeno y armados con rifles de riel irrumpieron en la sala de estar. Harry supo de inmediato quiénes eran esos sujetos: Fantasmas, el letal cruce entre un Auror y un miembro de la Fuerza Delta, entrenados para lidiar con los adversarios más peligrosos de la Vía Láctea, sean estos magos tenebrosos o extraterrestres con poderes inimaginables.

—Señor Potter —dijo uno de los Fantasmas, un hombre alto, como de metro noventa y grueso como un tronco de sequoia. Tenía una voz muy grave y ronca, como de troll de montaña—. Usted tiene en su inmueble una especie que no está en los registros galácticos.

—¿Y cómo lo sabe? —inquirió Harry de forma brusca.

—Porque pasó por aduana hace dos días atrás —respondió el sujeto con toda la delicadeza de una motosierra—. El oficial a cargo no detectó nada peligroso en su código genético y por eso lo dejó pasar, pero nosotros tenemos por rutina analizar nuevo material y nos encontramos con…

Albus apareció en la casa, mirando con curiosidad a los agentes armados que registraban la casa por completo. En sus brazos llevaba al Señor Pike, tiernamente dormido.

—Esta cosa —terminó el Fantasma a cargo—. Entrégamela niño. No le haremos daño. Te lo prometo.

—¡Pero es mío! ¡Lo compré en la tienda de mascotas! —chilló Albus, protegiendo al Señor Pike con sus pequeños brazos—. No le hace daño a nadie.

—¡Entrégame a la criatura niño! —repitió el Fantasma, esta vez con más violencia.

—¡Oiga! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡No se atreva a hablarle así a un niño!

—Usted no se meta. Puedo ponerlo en prisión por albergar a un ser desconocido sin saber su fisiología. Rompió con un montón de reglas al aceptar a esta criatura dentro de su casa. —El sujeto se volvió hacia Albus, quien ahora estaba asustado—. Te lo diré por última vez, niño. Entrégame a tu mascota, o tu padre pasará muchos años tras las rejas. Supongo que entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Pasaron treinta tensos y angustiosos segundos, al final de los cuales, el pequeño Albus extendió ambos brazos y el Fantasma a cargo lo tomó e, inmediatamente, un campo electromagnético envolvió a la criatura. Ésta no parecía estar al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Está mal lo que están haciendo —dijo Harry, dando una mirada penetrante a Ginny, quien entendió al instante. Momentos más tarde, Albus caminaba hacia su dormitorio de la mano de su madre.

—Yo decido qué está bien o está mal —gruñó el Fantasma a cargo—. Y está mal que ustedes tengan un ser desconocido sin autorización ni idea de qué demonios es.

—¡No le ha hecho daño a nadie! —espetó Harry con furia mal contenida—. ¿Qué le van a hacer?

—Experimentos. Es algo de rutina cuando se encuentran especies nuevas —dijo el Fantasma, dándole la espalda a Harry y encargando al Señor Pike a otro Fantasma que había acabado con el registro de la casa—. Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos que irnos…

El Fantasma sintió un potente golpe que lo arrojó hacia atrás. Harry tenía el brazo extendido y la mano comprimida en un puño. El agredido no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando otro golpe lo tiró al suelo…

Un sonido penetrante perforó el aire y reverberó en la sala de estar.

Harry se quedó de piedra. No podía moverse. Sólo podía sentir un vacío en su interior antes de desplomarse en el suelo, con un agujero en su pecho del que pronto comenzó a brotar sangre. Uno de los Fantasmas detectó la agresión en contra de su jefe y disparó una vez su rifle de riel contra el dueño de casa. Los rifles de riel fueron armas prohibidas en su momento porque catapultaban munición a diez veces la velocidad del sonido gracias a la misma tecnología que impulsaba a los trenes de levitación magnética.

Los Fantasmas ya se habían ido cuando el grito de dolor de Ginny Weasley volvió a romper el silencio en la sala de estar. El televisor todavía estaba encendido y mostraban imágenes de lo que parecía una enorme flota rodeando a un acorazado de diseño terrestre.

* * *

El GNV Prometeo era la nave insignia de la Flota Terrestre. Normalmente, aquel monstruo de un kilómetro y medio de longitud y alimentado por un núcleo de fusión estaba de patrulla en el Brazo Alfa, uno de los lugares más conflictivos de la Vía Láctea, pero el acorazado tenía que reponer su combustible basado en hidrógeno líquido en una estación a un millón de kilómetros del sol, de donde extraían el hidrógeno. El Prometeo estaba a punto de regresar al Brazo Alfa cuando el oficial de telemetría detectó una anomalía a setecientos mil kilómetros de la Tierra.

—Capitán —dijo el teniente Yuri Dimitrovich Goliadkin, una expresión de desconcierto en su sudorosa cara—. Hay unas lecturas extrañas en el escáner. Es un gradiente de energía poco común señor.

—¿Qué tipo de energía? —inquirió el capitán.

—Es… energía negativa.

Neville Longbottom, almirante de la Flota Terrestre, capitán del GNV Prometeo, se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando. Un gradiente de energía negativa sólo podía significar una cosa. Y no era algo para nada bueno. Neville llevaba cinco años a cargo del Prometeo y estaba entrenado para tomar decisiones difíciles.

—Alerta amarilla —ordenó el capitán—. Timonel, fije curso para interceptar. Campos gravitatorios al cien por ciento. Cañones de riel preparados y a la espera.

El puente se llenó de luces amarillas parpadeantes y la tripulación comenzó a teclear febrilmente en sus paneles. El GNV Prometeo cambió su curso y se dirigió hacia la fuente del gradiente de energía, pero no se veía el espacio como normalmente lucía; las estrellas se veían extrañamente retorcidas y alargadas, como si alguien pusiese una lupa colosal sobre el espacio. La anomalía se hizo cada vez más grande y Neville vio confirmadas sus suposiciones.

—Alerta roja. Toda la tripulación a sus estaciones de batalla en cinco minutos. Mantener campos gravitatorios. Timonel, adopte posición de bloqueo. Iniciar carga de cañones de riel.

—¿Qué está pasando capitán? —inquirió Malcolm Brading, el primer oficial de la nave—. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto con un gradiente de energía negativa?

—Parece que no has puesto atención a tus clases de física de partículas —gruñó Neville, mirando por la amplia ventana del puente de mando la creciente distorsión gravitatoria que normalmente indicaba la presencia de una gran masa—. La única cosa que puede abrir agujeros de gusano en el continuo espacio-tiempo es la energía negativa.

Justo cuando Neville terminó de hablar, decenas de naves de gran tamaño que semejaban a zapallos italianos aparecieron del túnel de gusano y rápidamente se dispusieron en la clásica formación de tenaza alrededor del GNV Prometeo. La que parecía la nave insignia —a juzgar por su tamaño—, se dirigió directo al acorazado.

—¡Sus armas están apuntando a nosotros! ¡Dios, tienen cañones de plasma! ¡Nuestras barreras de gravedad no servirán!

—¡Inicien maniobras evasivas! —gritó Neville al puente por entero—. ¿Cómo va la carga de los cañones?

—Ochenta por ciento capitán.

—Timonel, fije curso dos, tres, ocho. Desvíen toda la potencia de las barreras al lado de babor. Todos prepárense para impacto. Quiero esas armas listas para el contraataque.

Un destello dorado opacó la nave insignia agresora. Dos segundos más tarde, todos en el puente del Prometeo saltaron de sus puestos a causa de un masivo terremoto que sacudió las mamparas de todo el acorazado. Diez angustiosos segundos pasaron hasta que la calma reinó en el puente. Las luces cambiaron a un rojo opresivo. Neville se puso de pie como a diez metros de su puesto.

—¡Reporte de daños! —ordenó el capitán.

—Cubiertas quince a veinte destruidas en el sector de popa, capitán —dijo un angustiado teniente Yuri Goliadkin—. El núcleo de fusión no responde. Barreras inefectivas. No hay potencia en el reactor principal. Sistemas auxiliares funcionando al cien por ciento… Estamos a la deriva, capitán.

—Señor, la nave enemiga ha abierto un canal de comunicaciones.

—Veamos qué quieren esos tipos —gruñó Neville. Un panel holográfico apareció en el puente y una figura alta, con piel del color y la textura de una foca y una cabeza sólo con ojos apareció en la pantalla. Había varios más como él detrás.

—Capitán del GNV Prometeo. Mi nombre es Kroont. Vengo de un planeta en el sistema Antares y me gustaría saber por qué el hijo legítimo de nuestro soberano está en este planeta.

No fue necesario traducir el mensaje, porque el tal Kroont habló en un idioma entendible para todos.

—Soy Neville Longbottom, capitán del GNV Prometeo. No tiene ningún derecho de atacar a una nave perteneciente a la Unión Galáctica de Razas…

—¿Ningún derecho? —replicó Kroont con un deje de rabia en su voz. Neville se preguntó cómo podía hablar esa… criatura si no tenía boca reconocible—. ¡Son ustedes los que no tienen ningún derecho de tener al heredero del trono Antariano en contra de su voluntad! Además, nosotros no reconocemos a la UGR. No queremos pertenecer a esa banda de razas para que nos digan lo que tenemos que hacer. Estamos bien sin ellos.

—Le aseguro que no sé de qué demonios está hablando.

—¡No se haga el imbécil! —rugió Kroont. Al parecer, el asunto era muy personal para él—. Pregúntele a sus líderes si tienen en su poder a un ser que se parece a mí, pero más pequeño. Háganlo, o la próxima andanada no será una advertencia, como la que acabo de lanzar. Tienen treinta minutos.

Neville consideró las palabras de Kroont. Si no lo hacía, sin duda iba a ser destruido por las naves más avanzadas de los Antarianos. No había otra salida.

—Yuri. Abre un canal de comunicaciones con el cuartel general de la Armada. Que me den un enlace con el Departamento de Asuntos Extraterrestres en el Ministerio Conjunto Unificado. Quiero saber si realmente tienen a un miembro de la realeza como a un conejillo de indias.

* * *

Ginny Weasley no tenía tiempo para velar por su agonizante marido. Dejó a sus tres hijos a cargo de Hermione, su mejor amiga y madrina de sus retoños, y partió como un bólido hacia el Ministerio Conjunto Unificado. Llegar allá habría sido un problema hace cincuenta años atrás, pero la tecnomagia solucionó una vez más el dilema: combinando la técnica de la Desaparición con el principio de Entrelazamiento Cuántico, mediante el uso de un dispositivo con GPS integrado, una persona podía trasladarse a cualquier parte del mundo si se conocían las coordenadas del lugar de destino.

Ginny todavía estaba choqueada por lo que le pasó a Harry y sentía una rabia corrosiva por los Fantasmas: ellos eran prácticamente intocables y no respondían ante ninguna fuerza de seguridad o fuerza militar. Parecían mercenarios más que soldados.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita?

Ginny iba tan distraída que se olvidó de su entorno. Frente a ella, una recepcionista muy linda con rasgos orientales le sonreía plácidamente.

—¡Disculpa! ¡Es que estaba en otra! Me alegro que tengas un buen puesto… después de… bueno…

Cho Chang llevaba sólo dos meses como recepcionista del Ministerio Conjunto Unificado. Tenía un pasado muy oscuro pero Ginny le ayudó a superar sus demonios personales y la pelirroja la recomendó para que ocupara el puesto que ahora ejercía.

—No te preocupes. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Quiero hablar con el Jefe del Departamento de Asuntos Extraterrestres… ya sabes… mi hermano.

—De inmediato. —Cho tecleó algo en su panel holográfico y una voz grave se escuchó por el intercomunicador.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Señor Weasley —dijo Cho en el típico tono placentero de una recepcionista—. Alguien quiere hablar con usted.

—¿Quién?

—Su hermana, la señorita Weasley.

Hubo una pausa.

—Está bien. Hágala pasar.

La línea se interrumpió.

—El señor Weasley la recibirá de inmediato.

—Gracias. Que tengas suerte con tu trabajo.

Cho le sonrió por toda respuesta.

Dos minutos más tarde, la puerta de la oficina de Ronald Weasley se abrió y su hermana menor hizo acto de presencia. Lucía preocupada, agitada y, a juzgar por sus ojos hinchados y vidriosos, se dio cuenta que estuvo llorando.

—Ginny. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Harry… fue atacado por un Fantasma. ¡Y todo por tener una criatura no identificada! Está en San Mungo en este momento, pero no sé si va a sobrevivir.

Ron se puso de pie y abrazó a su hermana, también sintiendo un acceso de rabia contra esos mercenarios solapados. Después de unos cuantos segundos, el dueño de la oficina se separó de ella y fue directo al grano.

—Cuéntame acerca de esa criatura.

Y Ginny narró la historia desde que compró la criatura en una tienda de mascotas hasta que los Fantasmas desaparecieron de la casa, dejando a Harry moribundo en su propia sala de estar.

—Espera un momento —dijo Ron después de rascarse la barbilla un instante—. ¿Dijiste que era una criatura símil a un perro pero su piel tenía el color y la textura de la de una foca? ¿Dos ojos y sin boca?

Ginny asintió, demasiado conmocionada para pronunciar palabra después de todo lo que tuvo que revivir hace un rato atrás.

—Recién hablé con el almirante Longbottom acerca de lo mismo y resulta que hay un comandante de la flota Antariana que dice que esa criatura, la misma que compraste en la tienda de mascotas es… perdón pero esto puede sonar ridículo… es el heredero al trono Antariano. Neville me pasó con él para hablar acerca del tema y resulta que los Fantasmas se lo llevaron a una instalación secreta en Washington para analizarlo.

—Es como si hubiéramos vuelto al siglo veinte —observó Ginny, sintiendo más rabia si cabe por los Fantasmas.

—El comandante Kroont me advirtió que tenía media hora para solucionar el tema. Si no le garantizamos la entrega de la criatura en ese tiempo, podríamos encarar nuestra primera guerra interestelar con otra raza. Y no quiero que eso suceda. También me dijo que no era conveniente que estudiaran a esta criatura porque… créelo o no… esos Antarianos están hechos de… antimateria.

—¿Cómo?

—Esa piel como de foca que tienen es la única barrera que tienen contra el exterior. Si algún científico se le ocurre siquiera ponerle una inyección a ese pobre ser… adiós Washington. Lo único que habrá en esa ciudad será un enorme cráter… y veinte millones de personas perderán la vida. El Ministerio sabrá la procedencia de esta criatura y todos lo tomarán como un ataque terrorista… y voila… guerra.

—Es… terrible —fue todo lo que pudo decir Ginny.

—Tenemos cinco minutos para evitar una calamidad a escala galáctica —dijo Ron—. ¿Tienes fotografías de la criatura?

—Sí. Las tomé cuando Albus jugaba con él.

—Pásamelas.

El proceso se demoró tres nanosegundos gracias, una vez más, al entrelazamiento cuántico.

—Enviaré un memorando a Washington para que detengan los estudios a la criatura. Adjuntaré las fotografías que me pasaste y diré que se va a desatar el caos si no entregan a la criatura al comandante Antariano que está a punto de atacar un acorazado humano.

—Gracias Ron.

—No hay de qué. Este departamento normalmente es la última línea de defensa cuando se trata de extraterrestres.

* * *

Al otro lado del Atlántico, un científico estaba a punto de ponerle una dosis de anestesia a la mansa criatura que yacía sobre una mesa de operaciones cuando una voz estentórea comunicó la suspensión del experimento y que trasladaran al espécimen a un Traslador que enlazara directamente con el GNV Prometeo.

* * *

Faltaban dos minutos para el cumplimiento del plazo y un paquete cúbico y transparente apareció en el puente del GNV Prometeo. Neville ordenó que se abriera un canal de comunicaciones con la nave insignia de la flota Antariana. Tomó un minuto hacerlo porque las fuentes auxiliares de energía estaban muy ocupadas tratando de mantener el soporte vital en las cubiertas dañadas.

—Aquí Kroont. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos al heredero a su trono sano y salvo en nuestro puente. Puede verlo en su pantalla.

Kroont fijó su vista en el paquete y sus ojos transmitieron un alivio enorme al ver a aquel desvalido Antariano sin un rasguño.

—De acuerdo, capitán Longbottom. Nosotros lo transportaremos a bordo de nuestra nave. Si lo desea, podemos asistir con las reparaciones a su acorazado. ¿Han aclarado las razones de por qué el heredero estaba en su planeta?

—Por lo que me acaban de informar, fueron un par de contrabandistas los que trajeron la criatura a la Tierra. Según la información de aduana, ellos venían del sistema Antares.

—Asegúrese que ellos paguen por el descaro de vender a un miembro de nuestra realeza como a una simple mascota.

—No se preocupe. Ellos pagarán.

En el hospital San Mungo, Harry veía cómo dos hombres eran arrestados y acusados de secuestro y tráfico de especies no catalogadas. La bala, milagrosamente, erró el corazón por milímetros. Sin embargo, no todo podía ser positivo, porque el Fantasma responsable de enviarlo al hospital nunca fue aprehendido por sus actos. Pero el lado positivo era muy obvio. Ginny y sus tres hijos estaban sentados junto a él, suspirando de alivio al saber que la raza humana estuvo muy cerca de entablar una guerra con otra especie, la cual era tecnológicamente más avanzada.

Y este hecho histórico quedó registrado en los anales de la historia humana como "El incidente Antares".

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Bueno, regresé, pero con un fic de ciencia ficción. No lo escribí antes porque estaba ocupado con mi original, el cual también trata mucho de ciencia ficción. Notar que muchas de las tecnologías mencionadas en esta historia están basadas en principios y teorías que realmente se está barajando en la comunidad científica.

Un saludo para todos los amantes del sci-fi.


End file.
